Transmitters or transformers are used for the electrically conductive disconnection of electrical circuits in accordance with various standards, wherein energy as well as signals and/or data can be transmitted via the transmitters.
Planar transmitters are known in which individual windings of the transmitter are arranged next to one another substantially in one plane. This enables a flat structure, thus allowing the transmitters to be integrated into devices with low installation height for example.